In Germany
by Taiora Yaganouchi
Summary: Shinji is accepted into a German College! What happens when he boards with Asuka's family? Set in the year 2020 after they graduated from college.
1. Mail Call

Chapter 1 Mail Call  
  
"Final exams! Blah!" Asuka whined, "I still don't understand some of the kanji."  
  
I looked up, "Why? What did you get?"  
  
"I got a B+," she said tossing her test at me.  
  
"Its not so bad." I said, "I understand all of the kanji and I still managed a b."  
  
"Well that's you! I got all of the easiest questions wrong!"  
  
"Asuka," I said, "you still graduated, even with one lousy B+ on your exam." I said.  
  
"You are right, I suppose. Hey, baka-Shinji, where do you plan to go to college?"  
  
"Well," I sighed, "I don't know yet. I was thinking of the German University in. umm," I thought hard, "I can't remember where it is except it is in the middle part."  
  
Asuka's face lit up. "What? Really?! That's where I went! Berlin right?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
She glomped me and gave me the cutest look ever. I melted at it. But I was also annoyed. She only looked like that when she wanted something.  
  
"Can I come with you?!" she smiled "Please!"  
  
I sweat dropped. I was right. "I guess so." Perhaps she just misses Germany.  
  
"Yeah! Great! I know a place where we can stay too!"  
  
Great, my own personal tour guide.  
  
Of course, we just graduated and our test's came through the mail. Misato wasn't home yet; she was too busy getting supplies for the party tonight.  
  
"So, what was your second choice?" Asuka asked, picking up the rest of the mail.  
  
"Well, I applied to Brown and Yale over to the US, but they rejected me already. Then I tried Tokyo-3 University, too. But it was full. Berlin hasn't replied ye-"  
  
"ACH, MEIN GOTT!" The German saying cut me off.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Shinji, this letter is from Germany! Here!" she gave me the letter.  
  
I opened it up carefully and closed my eyes tight as I took a deep breath and began to take it out. I decided against it and closed the envelope again.  
  
"Shinji, what?" Asuka asked, looking confused.  
  
"I. I'm gonna let Misato tell me."  
  
"I see," Asuka said "but the suspense is killing me!"  
  
I put the envelope on the table and went to my room. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep. 


	2. The party and

Chapter 2 The Party and.  
  
When I woke up, there was lots of noise coming from the kitchen. Misato just got home with the groceries. Lots of groceries. She took a cooler from the other room and dumped all of her ice in it and stuffed 50 gallons of beer in it. Then she took out the snacks from the fridge and put them in the cupboard. Asuka then began to help her unload the bags into the fridge. It was mostly instant except for two boxes of pizza (the kind with only sauce) and a large box that was a "surprise for later". She also put in some trays of sushi and sashimi. She only bought fresh food on special occasions.  
  
I wandered in when they were all done (?? I'm a little stinker! :D ??) and looked at Misato and picked up the letter.  
  
"Misato. Could you read this to me?"  
  
"Shinji, I'm very busy right now, can I read it later?"  
  
"Okay." I walked dejectedly into my room. I opened the door and sat on my bed.  
  
It must have been a good 25 minutes before the phone rang. Misato went to pick it up and she stayed on for quite awhile until the door bell rang. She said 'good bye' and went to answer the door. I exited my room and went to see who it was.  
  
Toji and Hikari, (who I noted were holding hands) and Kensuke were there. In the far back round was Rei.  
  
"Hey guys! Come on in!" They walked into the house and went to the kitchen.  
  
I stopped Rei. "Rei. I did not think that you would come."  
  
"Why not?" She asked.  
  
"Well didn't you say that you don't like this sort of thing very much? I mean."  
  
"But you asked me to come to the next one and it is the graduation party. After I had fun at that Prom, well, I want to go to more fun things."  
  
"Oh well that's good, I suppose." I said.  
  
"Okay, let's begin then!" Asuka shouted.  
  
"Yay!" Misato cracked open her beer.  
  
Misato went into the refrigerator and retrieved the pizza and drinks from it. She placed them on the table and went back to the fridge to take out the rest of the food. She placed it all on the counter, buffet-style.  
  
"Itsudaki masu! Dig in!" Misato yelled to us. We were about to do so, too, when the doorbell rang again. I got up to answer it and everyone froze. Misato had this big scary grin on her face. I opened the door and.  
  
"Konbon wa, Shinji." I stared in disbelief as did everyone else in the room.  
  
"O-otosan?" my father? Why is he here?  
  
"Don't forget about me, Shinji-kun." Said Ritsuko as she walked into the house.  
  
"Of course, Ritsuko-chan. Good evening." Misato replied from her seat. I stared at my father a little longer.  
  
"Omadato, Shinji."  
  
"D-domoarigato." I said.  
  
"Commander Ikari?" Rei asked, sitting with her pizza and orange soda.  
  
"Omadato minna."  
  
"The commander and I are happy to congratulate the four children, Ms. Horaki, and Mr. Aida upon completing high school. Here's a little gift for all of you." Ritsuko took out five little packages and handed them out.  
  
"Shinji," my father said, "I have something for you. Take it." He handed me something that looked like a small box with a red ribbon wrapped around it.  
  
"Shinji! Open it! I wanna see!" said Asuka as she removed her headset and replaced it with the hair clips that Ritsuko gave her. I looked at everyone's gifts surprised. Rei got a tiny gold cross pendant on a delicate gold chain. Toji received a brand new watch, Kensuke got some NERV memorabilia (pens, paper and such.), and Hikari got a pair of gold cross earrings.  
  
As for me, I carefully took the ribbon off the box and lifted its led. Inside was a chain. As I lifted it out of the box, I saw that at the end of the chain was a pendant in the shape of a heart.  
  
"W-what's this?" I asked.  
  
"It's a locket. Open it." My father indicated the latch.  
  
I clicked the small latch and the heart opened. Inside there were two pictures. One was a little baby boy with blue eyes and black hair. The other was of an absolutely beautiful woman with chestnut brown hair and glorious jade green eyes. The way her hair was done reminded me of Ayanami.  
  
My father pointed at the little boy. "That's you Shinji. When you were a baby." My eyes welled up with tears as I realized who the other person must be.  
  
"But father! You said that there were no other pictures of her!"  
  
"I looked around and found some old college yearbooks. She was in many pictures. I cut out that one for you. This was your mother's locket." He said.  
  
I had begun to cry. "Where did you get it?"  
  
"From your aunt."  
  
I felt everyone's eyes on me and then a pair of arms encircle my shoulders. I hadn't noticed Asuka walk over, but I knew that it was her.  
  
"Well," Misato started, "let us eat some food now!"  
  
"Sorry." My father replied, "I have to go."  
  
"I'm afraid that I must leave, too." Ritsuko commented.  
  
"Lots to do you know. Ja ne." and with that, my father and Ritsuko left. All were silent until Toji spoke up.  
  
"Hey demon, didn't know 'dat 'ya felt 'dat way 'fer Ikari." He teased. Asuka realized that she was hugging me and let go, stomping over to Toji, who immediately regretted his attack and cowered as her bonked him on the head. She coolly walked back to her seat and sat down.  
  
"Owwwww." Toji moaned. Hikari giggled for a moment at Toji's funny face. Misato did, too. Rei sat there oblivious. I reached behind my neck and clasped the ends together and tucked the locket inside my shirt.  
  
"So Rei," Misato asked, "where do you plan on going to college?"  
  
"I have no need to attend college. I already know everything I need to know." Rei replied, biting her pizza.  
  
"Go figure." Asuka said. I looked up and went over to the coffee table where I had placed the letter from Germany earlier that day. I picked it up and went to Misato.  
  
"What's up, Shinji?" Misato inquired. I handed her the letter.  
  
"Can you read this to me?" I asked trembling.  
  
"What is it?" She opened it up. She read it and then gasped.  
  
"Dear Mr. SHINJI IKARI:  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Berlin University in Germany. We will be happy to see you in the enrollment and induction ceremony on August first! Sincerely, The director of studies, Thomas Schiffer.  
  
"Shinji! You made it in!" Misato shouted. Everyone applauded. As for me, I just barely remember hitting the floor. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 Acceptance and Sorrow.  
  
When I woke up, Asuka was standing over me and so were Toji, Hikari, Kensuke, Misato and Pen Pen. I sat up and Asuka glomped me. Rei hadn't moved but she watched me with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"I'm so glad you are okay! What a shock, huh? Getting into that school! Its hard to be accepted!"  
  
"I know." I said, "I'm gonna have to keep my promise."  
  
"What promise?" everyone but Asuka and Rei said.  
  
Asuka answered for me, "He's taking me with him."  
  
"You an' him? Shinji, its 'yer jay-oh-bee!" Toji said.  
  
"Is there a problem with Pilot Soryu going with Ikari-kun to Germany?" Rei asked.  
  
"No, Rei, its just Toji being obnoxious." Asuka said with a growl.  
  
I got up and Misato clasped her hands together and said, "Okay, now its time for a special surprise! I'll go get it." Misato left the room and then came back soon after carrying several boxes in her hands.  
  
"What are those?" I asked.  
  
"These are for you guys." She handed each of us one. I looked at her and she told us to open them. So we did and they turned out to be our class rings.  
  
"Class of 2020," I read aloud. "Misato? When."  
  
"I picked them up a little while ago."  
  
"Weren't they expensive?"  
  
"Well, yes, but this was special."  
  
"Wow look at the colors!" Hikari exclaimed. I looked around. Asuka's was red, Toji's was black, Rei's was white, Hikari's was green and Kensuke's was yellow. Mine was blue. Our favorite colors!  
  
"Thanks Misato." I stated as I slipped the ring on my ring finger.  
  
She was in the fridge getting out the large box.  
  
It was a cake:  
  
"Congratulations, Children" Was what it said. So we cut the cake and dug in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been a lazy, hot summer. One of the best of my life, to tell the truth. The problem was that it flew by. This was my last evening in Japan. Tomorrow would be July 30th. I would leave for Germany. I finished packing and then stripped to my boxers, neatly folding my clothes so that I might wear them tomorrow. It was too hot for PJs so I just stayed in my boxers, although I probably would peel them off as well as the night wore on.  
  
We just got back from the ice-cream parlor with our friends and guardian, Misato. Our last night was going to be a memorable one for all of us. Especially for Toji and Hikari because we caught them making out in their booth.  
  
I laid down on top of the covers and turned the fan on. I did not bother getting under the covers because I was really *REALLY* hot. I hate that. But I'm glad that we have seasons again or I probably would kill myself. God, I missed snow. I fell asleep, despite the heat.  
  
Several hours later, I woke up to a knock on my door.  
  
"Nani?" I asked half-awake. I heard the door open and someone step in. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 12:30 a.m.  
  
"Shinji," Said the voice. I turned over and saw Asuka standing beside my bed.  
  
"Asuka what are you doing here?" I asked, blushing.  
  
"Well, I was lonely." Uh-oh. This can't turn out good.  
  
"L-lonely? Okay, well sit down here." I motioned to my bed and she sat. She turned to me and started to cry.  
  
"Asuka?"  
  
"Shinji. I'm sorry that I threatened you so badly the last couple of years."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with that, Asuka. I'm over it! You've been real nice to me lately! Really!"  
  
"I just felt that I had to apologies before I did this."  
  
What is she going to do? She leaned over in front of my face and placed her lips on mine. My eyes widened and I gasped. She softly separated my lips with her tongue and then parted from me with a soft, wet sound. It was very sweet. I was blushing uncontrollably.  
  
"Asuka?" I asked.  
  
"We leave tomorrow. Sleep well." She said getting up. She walked to the door.  
  
"Oh, and I will have another kiss for you when you wake up." She said as she closed the door.  
  
I closed my eyes and rolled over and fell back to sleep.  
  
When I woke up for the second time that day, I opened my eyes and saw Asuka's beautiful eyes looking down on me. I opened my mouth to say 'good morning' when she covered my lips with hers. She lingered for a moment and then began to part but I put my hand behind her head and held her there, kissing her back. She was surprised for a moment and then began to loose herself in the kiss. That's when Misato cleared her throat.  
  
"Children." She stated. Asuka jumped. So did I actually. We both looked at her and she smiled. "Come to the kitchen for breakfast. Oh, and its 10:30, did you know?"  
  
I gasped. I slept late on a Monday?  
  
"No kidding." I said.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you both out to breakfast. You really don't feel like having me cook, do you?" Asuka and I practically jumped off the bed and began getting dressed.  
  
"Shin-chan. You never told me that you and Asuka were going out." Misato said from outside my door.  
  
"That's because we are not." Misato gasped.  
  
"Well why were you and she kissing?"  
  
I think my answer surprised her even more. "I don't know."  
  
"I see." Misato said.  
  
"I am going to miss you kids so much! Don't go." Misato opened my door.  
  
"Misato-san, I have to go to college."  
  
"Yeah, but."  
  
"I'm sorry. But I'm not leaving for long. I'll be back."  
  
"Shin-chan, it's all so sudden. The house is going to be so empty with out the both of you." She had begun to cry.  
  
Asuka came in, "Misato-san, don't cry. We'll be back soon! Shin-chan is smart!"  
  
Misato smiled. "You're right Asuka. He might finish early!"  
  
I smiled. I'm gonna miss this. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 Parting and Goodbye  
  
"Shinji-kun, hurry up! Our plane leaves in a half an hour!" Asuka yelled, getting her shoes on.  
  
"Just a minute!" I shouted, putting the rest of my belongings into my carry on bag. I grabbed my SDAT and my mother's locket and ran out the door after her and Misato.  
  
"Gee, took you long enough Shinji!"  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't find my SDAT."  
  
"Oh you and that thing! Geez, it's all you ever do anything with!"  
  
I held my SDAT like it was a sacred treasure. "What do you know Asuka!"  
  
She glared at me and smirked. "Oh Shinji! Did you go out and buy a backbone so you could yell at me?"  
  
"Now, children, don't argue like this on the plane." Misato emphasized the 'children'.  
  
We all took out things and loaded the car. We drove to the airport in silence and Misato parked the car to go drop us off. She escorted us to the door and stopped in her tracks. I turned around.  
  
"Misato-san?" She glomped us and began to cry. I must have been blushing.  
  
"Oh, don't go! I'm going to be all alone in the house and have no one to talk to!" She yelled. I knew that I had tears in my eyes. Asuka had put on a straight face but I know she was to the point of crying herself although she never cries in front of anyone. 'She can't stop bottling up her feelings' I remember thinking.  
  
"Misato-san. I'm gonna write to you every single day, to tell you how I am. I promise!" I cried.  
  
"Me too! Don't worry! We'll keep in touch with you!"  
  
"It's just, I hate being alone!" Misato cried. We were getting strange looks from all the people who passed us.  
  
"Flight 19 to Germany is leaving in 5 minutes. Please board now." The woman on the intercom said.  
  
Misato let us go and finally said, "Goodbye, I'm gonna miss you and your petty fighting. I guess that four years isn't too long."  
  
"Misato-san, were going to se you in less than 6 months! We get thanks giving and then winter break off! We'll come see you then!" I reassured her. She nodded and picked up my fallen carry-on baggage. She handed it to me and hugged us both.  
  
"Behave yourselves and Asuka, say 'hi' to your parents for me okay?"  
  
"Right." Asuka said.  
  
"Sayonara! I said as I ran onto the plane and toward Germany we went. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5 When Shinji meets the parents and Asuka speaks her mind.  
  
The flight was two hours long and I still managed to sleep the whole time. When we got there, the sun was just setting.  
  
I awoke to Asuka yelling into my ear. "Aufwachen, dumpkoff!" she said as she nudged me awake. We walked off the plane and as soon as I stepped into the open air, I noticed the whole place smelled different. Everything wasn't crowded and packed. And there were less cars, too.  
  
Asuka and I took our things and went on the bus. She said that everything we packed was sent to where we were staying.  
  
The trip was very long and I again fell asleep. When we finally got to our stop, Asuka said "Aufwachen, mein liebe," and nudged me awake. What ever that meant made some of the passengers coo or blush. Though I didn't notice that too well, I was still half asleep.  
  
She helped me up the sidewalk and when I was finally able to walk, we were at a very nice house. It was not too big but just right and she rang the door bell. The door opened to reveal a woman in a long blue dress with short brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"Guten tag Mutter!" she said.  
  
"Guten abend Asuka." She replied.  
  
"Hallo?" I said. I didn't want to intrude, but I had to make myself known.  
  
"Ah, guten tag." She mother said to me and then turned to Asuka and began to speak with her, pointing in response to me several times.  
  
Asuka blushed and yelled something.  
  
"Ja." Her mother said.  
  
"Come on Shinji, I'll show you to your room." She whispered into my ear.  
  
"Okay Asuka," I said aloud, "Lead the way!"  
  
Her mother just looked at me like I had nine heads.  
  
"Asuka?" I asked, "Why is she looking at me like that," I asked.  
  
"Silly! She doesn't know Japanese!" She whispered. "Say something else. Say. 'auf Wiedersehen.'" She said.  
  
"a-auf Wiedersehen." I said shakily and Asuka said some thing to her mother.  
  
"Gute Nacht." She said. As we were going upstairs, she said something else and Asuka said, "ja"  
  
We got into her room. I had placed my things in my room.  
  
"Asuka, what happened down there? I mean, why did your mother."  
  
"Shinji, I thought you said you know German!"  
  
"I said I know some German. I picked things up here and there."  
  
There was a knock on the door. Asuka opened it a crack and then closed it a few moments later.  
  
"Shinji, my father's home. Also, my mother wants to know if you want some coffee."  
  
"Umm. Sure." I said. I would rather have tea but its not my house.  
  
"Well come on. Lets go meet my dad."  
  
"Okay." I got up from her bed.  
  
"My dad knows Japanese. My real mom was Japanese and they worked on the Eva Project together." She told me. "So you can talk to him."  
  
We sat down on the couch in the family room. Her father came in then. He was as big as my father and yet, he wasn't as gruff looking. He had dirty blond hair with a slight orange tint and blue eyes. Asuka must have gotten her coloring from him. She looks nothing Like him though.  
  
"Hello. You must be the third children that I heard so much about." He said talking to me.  
  
"Yes. Ikari Shinji." I looked at his outstretched hand.  
  
"Shinji! Take it! H-A-N-D-S-H-A-K-E! Get it?" Asuka nudged me.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" my hand shot into his and I shook it. He laughed. So did her mother. Asuka slapped her hand to her forehead and sighed.  
  
"That's just fine, Shinji." He turned to his wife and said something as she was turning out of the room. I heard my name.  
  
"Shinji?" She asked coming in. Her hands were full with a tray. She asked me a question.  
  
Asuka's father said, "She needs a hand in the kitchen with the coffee." I got up and so did Asuka.  
  
"I'm coming too." She grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen.  
  
"Ah, Asuka!" Her mother said. She looked at me. "Shinji." She motioned to the tray with some cookies.  
  
"She wants you to take that to the living room and talk to my dad." I picked the tray up and brought it in.  
  
"Thanks." Asuka's father said. I sat down again.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay here. That's very kind of you."  
  
"No, its fine. So Asuka stayed with Captain Ka-"  
  
"Major." I interrupted, "She was promoted quite awhile ago. Sorry." I lowered my head.  
  
"Oh, that's fine. She's been living with Major Katsuragi and yourself? Has she been behaving?" he asked.  
  
I sweatdropped, "Well."  
  
"Well?" He echoed.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
I nodded. Suddenly, there was a crash from the kitchen and Asuka ran out and up the stairs. She looked like she was in pain. Her mother ran out yelling something in German. I got up and ran after her.  
  
I opened the door to her room, but no Asuka. I heard crying and German curses coming from the bathroom. I opened the door. Asuka was kneeled over the toilet.  
  
"Shinji. Close the door!" She reached out and pulled me in. I grabbed the door and shut it.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
She looked at me and I saw a hand mark on her face. Blood was coming out of her mouth. "Shinji, can you give me that cup?"  
  
I reached over to the cup and gave it to her. "What happened?"  
  
"She doesn't like you." She simply said.  
  
"Your mother?" I asked. She nodded. "Why?"  
  
"You don't speak German and so she understand you."  
  
"Then why did she hit you?"  
  
"Because I stood up for you. She doesn't like me either."  
  
"Why?" I inquired further.  
  
"Come with me." She said, flushing the toilet. She had been spitting out blood into it. Her mother hit her hard. She wasn't bleeding anymore.  
  
I followed her to her room and watched as she took out a picture album. She opened it up to a picture of a beautiful woman. She had dark brown hair and pale skin. She had chocolate brown eyes and she looked just like Asuka.  
  
"Your real mother?"  
  
"Yes, I look just like my real mother. She's so jealous. The only reason she has short brown hair is because she is trying to look like my mother. Such a pathetic woman."  
  
"Asuka, don't think of me rude but what happened to your mom. I asked Misato but she wouldn't say anything."  
  
"You aren't ready to hear that yet." She paused. "Maybe later, after you adjust here." She said to me.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Ja?" Asuka said.  
  
The door opened and her mother stood there. "Es tut mir lied," she closed the door and left. Asuka buried her head in her pillow and screamed. I sat down beside her.  
  
"Ach! Himmel, arsch und Zwirn!" She said softly. "How can she be sorry?"  
  
"Asuka, if you want me to I can leave." I said. I began to get up when she pulled me back down.  
  
"Shinji, don't leave me now!" She grabbed me and embraced my waist.  
  
"Asuka." I didn't know what to say. She has never been weak in front of me before.  
  
"Hey. don't worry okay? I won't leave you." I scanned her room looking for a place to sit.  
  
"The sleeping bag is under my bed, you can use that." She said.  
  
I sighed. It was going to be a long night here in Germany. 


End file.
